Blood moon brainwash
by Laithejadepeacock.Marcothehawk
Summary: When Soren is moon blinked into a kill happy warrior, what are his friends to do?
1. Chapter 1

The Beaks

A lone tyto flew through the cliffs and caverns of the desolate wasteland known as The Beaks. His helmet and battle claws glistened in the setting sun, the dust kicked up by the evening winds did nothing to hinder this birds movements. The bird spotted a large cavern through the dust and dived for it. He landed inside the shelter with a loud crash.

"My Lord" said the bird as he kneeled, "The guardians are preparing to send out Sorren and his team tonight to scout our territory.". The Lord turned around, revealing a metal mask covering his face. "Excellent, go prepare for battle".

The soldier nodded and left the cavern. As soon as he left, a snow white barn owl with red markings on her face flew in. "9 long months Nyra" announced Metal Beak, "9 long months of plotting and scheming may come to fruition.". Nyra nodded. "Not maybe my love, they will come to fruition". The 2 gazed upon the setting sun, waiting for the moment they would strike down and vanquish their sworn enemy.

The great tree

Soren was walking through town square with Otulissa, they were enjoying the moonlight and spending some time together before Soren had to go to the Beaks to patrol. Soren had been to every one of the owl kingdoms to patrol except the Beaks. The Beaks was the patrol route only very well trained guardians were given as assignments. Soren already had his helmet and battle talons so he had 3 hours to spend with his girlfriend.

The 2 walked into the cafeteria, where Digger was with Gylfie, gorging himself on worms. The 2 owls looked at the newcomers. "Hey guys" greeted Gylfie. "Hey Gylfie" replied Soren. Digger tried to say hi but upon attempting to he spat several worms out. "Heh, sorry". Soren and Otulissa laughed. After a minute Soren was finally able to regain composure. "So what's up with you guys?". Gylfie shrugged her wings, "nothing much, just eating breakfast.". Otulissa stopped laughing "mind if we join you?". DIgger replied. "Sure thing".

The 2 love birds sat down and began to eat. Soren enjoyed a rat, while Otulissa ate some fish. Otulissa brought up an interesting point. "Have you heard about the blood moon that's happening in a couple days". Gylfie nodded. "Yeah, it only happens once every 30 years". Replied Gylfie.

The 4 friends chatted and laughed together for several hours, enjoying eachothers company. After an hour Ezylryb strolled into the cafeteria, looking for Soren. "Ah Soren" he greeted "it is time for you to go on patrol.". Soren nodded, "Yes sir". Digger and Gylfie dawned their battle gear, their helmets glistening. "Twilight can't come". Said Ezylryb. "You 3 are on your own". Soren nodded, before turning to Otulissa.

"See you babe. Wish me luck". The two shared an embrace before Soren and his team left. Their figures slowly fading into the distance, until they completely disappeared from sight. Otulissa sighed and went about her business.

Soren

The ocean winds lifted Soren, Digger and Gylfie high into the sky, above the clouds. The helmets on their heads threw them slightly off balance but it did little to affect the speed at which they flew. Their weapons glistened in the moonlight, having the appearance of crystals. Our heroes flew in a triangle pattern. Gylfie and Digger flanking Soren. Soon the gentle waves of the sea of Hoolemere turned into the bone dry landscape of the Beaks.

The trio of guardians came to a rocky outcrop, with a perfect view of the Pure One citadel. This is where they would stop to observe the Pure Ones actions in secrecy. Soren stood watch while Gylfie and Digger rested from the long journey. The citadel was silent, almost as if it was abandoned.

The same could be said for the outcrop they rested upon. The only sounds were the breathing of our guardians and the wind blowing through the cliffs and caverns of the beaks. The silence gave Soren time to think.

 _Is Kludd still alive? We never found a body. If he is, why hasn't he come home yet?._ These questions bounced around his head for a solid hour. After having been on patrol for 2 hours the boredom was starting to get to Soren. The boredom and silence of the beaks was shattered by a loud screech.

The trio of friends began scanning the horizon for anything, but only found emptiness and silence. Soren's eyes rested upon a white figure standing on top of the citadel, staring at them. "Nyra" murmured Soren. Almost on cue 30 Pure Ones rocketed towards the outcrop. "Pure Ones!" yelled Gylfie "12 o'clock high".

The guardians returned the charge, going headlong into the Pure Ones. Gylfie and Digger dodged and weaved their way through the Pure Ones talons, causing several soldiers to crash into each other. Soren used his battle claws to cut the wing off one soldier, causing him to plummet to the ground below.

Soren was about to claw the chest of another soldier when a great force from behind sent him crashing into the outcrop below. Soren's back met the stone like a bullet. But our hero managed to get back up onto his talons, instantly back into his battle stance. Gylfie and DIgger rushed down to him, landing to his left and right. All three guardians now stood against 10 times as many Pure Ones. Metal Beak landed in front of his force. "Hello Soren" greeted the dark voice. "I believe you remember me". Soren was dumbfounded. "I killed you!". Metal Beak laughed. "Not me but my predecessor".

Metal Beak launched himself forward, aiming to claw Soren's chest. Soren would not give him that satisfaction. Soren ducked to the side. Insted clawing Metal Beaks legs causing the masked murderer to scream in pain. Gylfie and Digger attacked the force behind Metal Beak, charging straight into the group of Pure Ones. They were doing well, killing several soldiers, but that went south when Nyra joined the battle. She clawed at Gylfie, finally managing to claw chest, and face. Nyra then hit Gylfie with her wing sending the elf owl to the ground. "Gylfie!" screamed Digger. Digger dived to Gylfie.

The Elf owl was knocked out cold, a slight trickle of blood escaping her beak, and a huge gash on her chest. Nyra was about to strike Digger when Soren came to the rescue, taking a break from his fight with Metal Beak. Soren crashed right into Nyra knockin her to the ground.

Nyra fell to the side, scrambling to get up. "Get her out of here!" screamed Soren. "NOW!" Digger nodded his head and obeyed. Digger grabbed the unconscious Gylfie by the wings and flew away as fast as possible.

The Pure Ones were prepared to give chase, but Nyra told them their only target was Soren. Metal Beak and Nyra took a step back, allowing their minions to attack Soren. Soren charged the soldiers. Fighting against 40 odd soldiers had never been an easy task for anyone, even a guardian.

For every one he downed with a slash of his talons, another one would just strike him. As the fight progressed, the number of wounds on his body increased with it.

His blood began to drip to the floor, staining the stone. Soren managed to make some space between him and the soldiers by slashing and jumping back. He was about to leave when Metal Beak knocked Soren to the ground, knocking the snow owls helmet off. Soren tried to slash at Metal Beak but his legs could not reach his assailant. Metal Beaks talon pushed on Soren's throat, cutting off his air flow. Soren slowly passed out from lack of air. "Good night brother" chuckled Metal Beak. Those were the last things Soren heard before the gentle embrace of unconsciousness grabbed hold of him.

The tree.

Parliament

The King and Queen of Ga'Hoole stood atop their perches for the parliament meeting. The topic? Soren's missing patrol in the Beaks. Otulissa was viewing the meeting as a scribe. She made sure to write down everything the council said. They had not sent the mandatory updates to the guardians, and the council feared the worst. The Pure Ones had been relatively silent for the past months, but that just made the possibility of them coming back now more likely.

Ezylryb tried to voice his opinion on the matter. "We must send out a search party for the missing guardians, they could have been captured, or worse.". The King spoke up. "I agree with Lyze. Soren knows the location of the tree, he may tell the pur-". The king was interrupted by a guardian from the guard tower bursting through the door. "Sir, 2 owls inbound. One seems to be injured.". At the mention of wounded the entire council left to check the situation. "The meeting will resume later. Otulissa ran outside to see Digger carrying Gylfie. Gylfie had a long red gash on her chest. Several guardians were yelling out orders. "Guardian down!" "get the paramedics" and "get this bird to the infirmary, NOW!". Otulissa walked up to Digger who was cradling Gylfies head. "What happened?" aske Otulissa, fearing for her boyfriend. "Ambush" was all Digger could say, Otulissa wore a face of worry. The love of her life could quite possibly be dead right now. She shook the thought and began helping Digger to get Gylfie to the infirmary. She looked up to the moon to see it was a pinkish color. _Blood moon is tomorrow._ Otulissa set Gylfie down in a medical nest, and left the room so that the doctors could help Gylfie. She stood outside the hollow, _I hope you're safe Soren._ She prayed _may Glaux protect you._


	2. Chapter 2

The Beaks

Pure One Citadel

4 guards dragged an unconscious guardian through the stone hallways of the citadel, leaving a trail of blood on the ground from the guardians wounds. The group soon reached a cell, well not so much a cell as a small cavern with one exit.

One guard unlocked the door, while the others threw the unconscious guardian into the cell. The guardian did not wake up, he bounced along the ground several times before coming to rest in the center of the room. "Enjoy the cell Soren!" taunted the Pure Ones, as they closed the door. The little bit of light in the room came from a hole in the wall, no more than an inch wide. Soren's eyes opened up slightly. He struggled to his feet, the injuries in his fight were now sore. Every movement stung. Soren put his wing to the wall to support himself. Soren inspected his body for wounds, only to find that he was dotted with bruises, cuts and various other injuries. "Dammit" he murmured, pain tainting his voice. Soren struggled to the hole in the wall. He looked through the one inch hole, only to see another eye looking at him. Soren jumped back in surprise. "Ah, it would appear that our *guest* had woken up." said the voice. "Enjoy your room?". "Go to Hagsmire, ya piece of crap" replied Soren. Suddenly another voice, a deeper one began talking through the hole. " **Hello brother.".**

Soren tried to stay calm, for he knew it was Kludd who spoke to him now. "Kludd, why did you do this?". Kludd put on an angry face, then answered. "Because here I get the respect I deserve from others.". "At what price? The whole world hates the pure ones.". Now Kludd was angry, he looked to the guards. "Open the cell, let the interrogation begin". The guards nodded and opened the stone door. Soren did not dare try escape, the one exit was blocked by guards and his brother. Kludd stepped through the doorway, without his mask. Revealing his burnt and scarred face. 4 guards followed suit, grabbing Soren's wings and legs then restraining him to the wall. Soren struggled but could not escape. Kludd strolled up to a restrained Soren. "Where is the tree of Ga'Hoole?". Soren grinned, "should have paid attention to the stories Da told us". Kludd put on an angry face. He ran his talons down Soren's torso, drawing blood. Soren groaned in pain. "Now tell me, where is Ga'Hoole?". "Never". Kludd smiled. "Bring me the tools". A guard entered the room with a tray, on the tray were knives, needles and various other torture devices. Soren went wide eyed. _Oh no._

The tree of Ga'Hoole

The council was back in session. The topic? The ambush in the beaks. Ezylryb was yelling about how they must send out extra guardian's to defend the border. Strix Struma and Otulissa were emphasizing on how important it is to save Soren, "Soren knows the way to Ga'Hoole, they may interrogate him for it. And if he breaks…" Strix Struma explained. Digger piped up "Soren is strong, he will not break easily.". Otulissa did not speak at all. She merely sat, watching her loves fate be decided. The door to the council room opened and all eyes turned to an elf owl, limping in. "Gylfie" exclaimed Digger "how ya holding up?". Gylfie shrugged and said some words that turned the whole council. "Soren must be alive. He stayed behind for us to escape and I feel like Metal Beak would not just blindly kill a guardian. He is most likely interrogating or moon blinking Soren.". The whole council was silent until Strix Struma spoke up. "Metal Beak is alive!?". Digger nodded. "But he did look shorter than normal, and had different feathers.". The council looked at each other before coming to a decision. "Ezylryb, take DIgger and Twilight, and go scout the beaks for any clues.". Announced King Barran. Ezylryb nodded. "C'mon lads, we got a missing guardian to find". Digger nodded before leaving with the old owl. Otulissa stood there. She knew she couldn't go due to not being a guardian yet, but she still wanted to help.

Ezylryb led , with Twilight and Digger flanking his sides. Their armor and weapons glistened in the crimson moonlight. Twilights lute was clutched in his talons. They flew for several hours until coming to the rocky outcrop they had been stationed on. Ezylryb stood watch while the rest of the group searched for clues. The blood moon made it very easy to see anything on the ground. They saw mostly feathers and pieces of metal talons, the stench of blood flooded their noses. Digger walked along the outcrop before tripping over something. He helmet slammed against the ground with a great thud. He shook his head and looked to see what he tripped on. A blood stained helmet, lay on the ground. Digger inspected the helmet and gasped when discovering who's it was. "Soren" he whispered. A sharp scream pierced the air. All eyes turned to the citadel. "That sounded like Soren." exclaimed Digger. "We gotta help him!". "Agreed" yelled Twilight. "Lets go!" yelled Ezylryb. And the group set out for the citadel.

Citadel

Soren screamed in pain, the knives in his wings causing a great deal of blood to spill onto the floor. Kludd asked Soren once more. "You can make all this pain go away, just tell me the way to Ga'Hoole.". Soren stared down Kludd, blood flowing over his eyes. "Never". Kludd shrugged. "Very well, if I can't make you tell me, I guess I'll just have you lead us to it.". Kludd looked at a guard and nodded. The guard returned the nod and pulled a lever. A loud clanking sound was heard as the roof of the room opened up, revealing the blood moon. Kludd smiled a grin of pure evil. The mad king took the sword from one of his guards and walked up to Soren. Using the sword he traced several images into Soren. A circle around the right eye, an X on top of his heart and a sword along the center of his chest. "What are you *ah* doing?". Asked Soren. Kludd chuckled.

"I am going to turn you into the ultimate warrior. To serve me". Soren went wide eyed. "No, no,no,no,no!". He began struggling to get free, but when the sword was done being drawn he felt something hold him. Soren looked at his chest to see the marks glowing in the red moonlight. A red mist began to encircle his body. "Ah the blood moon is changing him" chuckled Kludd. His body began to vibrate, a great scream erupting from his beak. His talons began to grow, stretching the skin causing blood to be spilled. His feathers began darkening to s dark grey. _I'm sorry otulissa._ The marks began to cauterize. Soren's normally black and yellow eyes began turning red with black irises. Soren eventually passed out from pain, his head hanging down. "Excellent" announced Kludd. "Let's allow my sibling to enjoy his beautyrest".

He was about to leave when several figures. He turned his head to see 3 owls standing there, clad in battle gear. "Pure Ones, attack!". The guards charged out heroes. Twilight and Ezylryb charged forward, clashing with the guards.

Twilight used his lute to knock Pure Ones to the side, one of the soldiers hit the wall a sickening crack filling the air as the soldiers back cracked. Ezylryb was slashing at the tyto infantry, trying to keep them off Digger while he freed Soren. Digger fiddled with the harnesses that held Soren before finally getting him free. Soren's body fell to the ground. "C'mon man wake up". Soren's eyes shot open revealing red eyes. Digger got straight to the point. "Soren, we need to get you home. Right now.". Soren glared at Digger before saying three words."I am home.". Soren swatted Digger with his wing, sending the burrowing owl across the cell. "DIGGER!" exclaimed Twilight. Soren's red eyes glared straight through Twilight. Digger staggered up and charged Soren, attempting to restrain his friend. Soren easily grabbed his former friend before flipping him over. Twilight ran to Digger and helped his friend up. Twilight attacked Soren, hitting him over the back with his lute.

The strike sent Soren flying into a stone wall. Soren retaliated by using his scythe like talons to grab Twilights lute on the grey owls next strike. Soren tore the instrument from Twilights grip, crushing the wood in his talons. He let the hunk of wood fall to the ground. "Run!" commanded Ezylryb.

The 3 guardians recomposed themselves and made a hasty escape. They just got past the stone ceiling when the roof closed, shielding the room from the crimson light of the moon.

In the darkness Soren's eyes glowed a blood red. Kludd, with several guards walked up to Soren. He expected Soren to try and kill him, but instead the monster barn owl bowed. "My king" he declared "I apologize for allowing the targets to escape.". Kludd was taken back by his brothers behaviour but snapped out of his thoughts. "No problem" he declared "let them run. They can tell their friends of the new weapon the Pure Ones have.". Soren did not smile at the comment, but he did step out of the cell with his brother. "Now" started Kludd "let's get you suited up for battle.". And the 2 strolled down the stone halls, all the way to the armory. As they strolled they discussed ways to attack the guardians. Soren gave Kludd the exact coordinates of the tree of Ga'Hoole. "Their days are numbered now" declared Kludd, the rising sun casting his shadow across the stone floor, his mask adding an animalistic aspect to the silhouette.


	3. Chapter 3

The tree of Ga'Hoole

Otulissa and Gylfie perched themselves on a branch next to the guard tower of Ga'Hoole.

The 2 watched the sunrise over the sea.

The gentle ocean breeze rustling the 2 owls feathers.

Otulissa could not enjoy herself though.

For the love of her life was missing, probably captured by the Pure Ones.

 _The pain he must be feeling. Glaux._

Gylfie could see just how worried Otulissa was. She rarely talked, and when she did it was in very short sentences.

"Otulissa, are you okay?" asked Gylfie, worryingly.

Otulissa did not answer, she continued staring at the sunrise.

Gylfie sighed. She too worried for her friend, Soren was not invincible.

Sure he had killed metal beak, and gone on countless missions.

The thoughts bounced around Otulissa and Gylfies heads.

They were snapped out of their thoughts when a whiskered owl in the guard tower began to yell. "Owls inbound! Owls inbound!".

The 2 female owls looked to the horizon to see 3 figures flying towards them.

One of the figures carried some sort of round object that was wrapped up in a cloth. "It's Twilight, Digger and Ezylryb!" announced the guard happily.

But Otulissa and Gylfie were silent. "Where's Soren?". The trio of guardians returning to Ga'Hoole made for city center.

Otulissa and Gylfie followed them.

The 3 guardians landed in the city center, several owls running to them. Eglantine stood next to Ezylryb. "Lyze of Kiel, did you find my brother?" she asked in her young, innocent voice. Ezylryb shrugged and looked at his talons. Otulissa and Gylfie landed next to Digger, Ezylryb and Twilight. They soon noticed the wrapped object in Twilights talons. "Uh, Twilight. What is that?" asks Gylfie in a curious but nervous manner. Twilight looks down at the object and sighs with sorrow.

He pulls the cloth off to reveal a helmet with splashes of blood on it.

But not any ordinary blood splattered helmet, but Soren's helmet.

Otulissa felt her stomach drop to her talons.

She used her trembling talon to pick it up off the ground.

She stared at the piece of metal in her talons. Everyone around her could tell she was distressed so they began to walk away.

Digger turned around and began to walk to his hollow, but he moved with a slight limp. Gylfie noticed this. "Digger, what happened?". She gestured to him. Digger gulped and said 3 words. "Soren did this". Otulissa went wide eyed, Gylfie's beak practically hit the ground. Digger turned around and continued. "Soren turned on us, he fought alongside the Pure Ones. It was like he was, brainwashed. His eyes were red, his feathers were whitish grey and his talons were massive".

Digger just turned around and left for his hollow, with Gylfie following him.

Otulissa was left in petrified thought. _Soren turned?_

She grasped her loves helmet and slowly made her way back to her hollow, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Council

"This meeting will come to order!" Declared King Boron. The council room was in essential chaos. Everyone was yelling about the issues and problems that have arisen with Soren's change of heart. The room slowly calmed down. "If Soren has been brainwashed, he most likely will have forgotten the way back to Ga'Hoole". The council was slightly relieved at this possibility. But Digger and Ezylryb had to say otherwise. "No. It appeared that Soren remembered us. If he remembers us, he probably still knows the way here. He also probably told Metal Beak. I mean, Soren bowed to him. For all we know Soren will have already told the Pure Ones".

The council was silent. The Pure Ones now knew how to get to their home.

King Boron wore a face of fear. "Bubo" he started looking at a whiskered owl"sharpen the battle claws. To arms".

Bubo nodded and left the council room, guards flanking him, to inform the tree of the dangers facing them. The king looked to Digger and Ezylryb.

"You two. Go to the library and find any information you can on brainwashing. And if possible, figure out what they did to Soren and how to reverse it.".

The two guardians nodded and left the room.

The council now talked about the real issue. "Evacuate the civilians." he stated "Send more scouts to the beaks. Tell them not to engage. Only observe and report back".

Strix Struma nodded and hurried off. Boron exhaled. _This is not gonna end well._

Pure One citadel

Soren now strode freely down the hallways, his black and red battle helmet hiding his facial features.

His young gold and black eyes were now blood red, with all the fires in Hagsmire brightening them. His black scythe like talons scraped along the floor. His snow white feathers were now a light gray, with his 3 symbols showing like a sore thumb.

The sword on his chest, and X over his heart.

From behind his helmet, the circle surrounding his right eye.

He also carried the mark of the pure ones on his back in red paint.

The other guards in the hallways got to the side to let Soren pass.

Soren soon came across a door. He pushed it open, revealing a room.

The room had a large table in the middle.

At the table sat Nyra, Kludd and their top general Elanore. Nyra was surprised with Soren's appearance.

She even jumped back a bit. Elanore couldn't care less and Kludd smiled. "Ah, Soren. Thank you for coming."

Kludd then assessed his brothers attire. "Nice armor. That look suits you". "Thank you my king." replied Soren.

Kludd waved his wings. "No,no,no. Call me Kludd".

Soren shrugged. "Very well".

Kludd got back on track with the meeting. "Elanore, take notes".

His general nodded and took out a scroll and quill. "Soren, please give us all the information on Ga'Hoole.".

Soren began "To reach Ga'Hoole you must get to the gate of the Echidna. Then stay beneath the constellation known as the whales fin. If you come across a blizzard over the sea than you are very close. Judging by the fact that they know we're coming they probably have called back all guardians to the tree. So we must attack in force".

Elanore nodded and continued writing down the information before tucking the scroll under her wing.

"Thank you". And with that Elanore left the room. Nyra was still way of Soren. This bird looked nothing like the bird she had met in St. Aggies all those months was a killing machine. Kludd walked over to his younger sibling, turned brainwashed warrior. Kludd motioned for Soren to follow the king, which he did. The two tyrants walked to a window in the room, and gazed out at the beaks. Kludd noticed 2 white specks, sitting on a rock in the distance. Soren noticed them too. "Guardians" he sneered. Kludd hatched an idea. "Do you want to kill them?". Soren chuckled. "Do we like to eat mice? YES!".

The red in Soren's eyes brightened with the prospect of murdering guardians.

Kludd nodded. "Than go take them out. No survivors".

Soren nodded and left the room. Kludd walked to a cabinet at the side of the room, he opened it revealing an assortment of wines and glasses.

He grasped 2 glasses and a bottle, bringing the alcoholic beverages to the table. He poured the red liquid into both glasses, handing one to Nyra. "For you, my love" declared Kludd. Nyra accepted the drink, bringing the glass to her beak and letting the bittersweet taste of the wine travel down her throat. She brought the glass way from her beak. "So, do you really think we will win my love?".

Kludd chuckled and placed his glass on the table. Causing a bit of the red liquid to land on the newly added Tree of Ga'hoole icon on the map.

"By week's end the guardians will be no more than a myth, a legend. Lost to time". Nyra smiles at her husband.

"Come on Kludd, let's go see how the weapons are coming along".

Kludd smiles and begins to walk away. He looks behind him, out the window to where the guardians are. He saw the white specks get dragged away, and hidden. Kludd now knew he had a monster on his side.

Tree of Ga'Hoole

Ezylryb, Twilight, Digger, Gylfie and Otulissa are searching the libraries book selection about brainwashing for anything that could help Soren, they spent hours searching through dozens of books before Gylfie finally found something useful. "Guys, I think I found something!". The group rushed over to her. The book she held was very old indeed. It looked like it's been sitting in the library for hundreds of years. The page had some text and a diagram of a bird, with red eyes, huge talons, grey feathers and weird marks.

Gylfie read the top of the page: _Blood Moon-Blinking._ Gylfie continued reading the text.

 _Once every 30 years the moon changes to a blood color. The reason is yet, unknown but the aftermath of being moon blinked while under the blood moon is catastrophic for the victim. They lose all sense of love and hospitality._

 _But in order to be moon blinked in this way, one must receive 3 tattoos, drawn by sword._

 _The first is the sword of Mordecai, lord of darkness. This symbol must be drawn along the center of the chest._

 _The second mark, the X of hate is very simple. Draw an X over where the victim's heart is with the blade._

 _The third mark is the circle of containment. Around the victims right eye draw a circle with the blade._

 _Once that is done, restrain the victim and expose him to the blood moon. He/She should begin shaking rapidly, a red mist entering his/her body and cauterizing the marks._

 _Once they pass out leave them exposed to the moon a little bit longer._

 _When the victim wakes up they should still remember their previous life, but take no concern for anyone from his life that gets in the ways of his master's plans._

 _The victim's new master are whoever wrote the tattoos on him._

 _The only ways to break this spell is to kill the victim/host or find true loves kiss._

The group finished reading the page. "Well that matches the way Soren looked and acted". Admits Digger, sadly.

But Otulissa tries her best to stay positive. "Well, it would appear all I need to do is kiss him. Simple enough".

Ezylryb half heartedly nodded. "That may be difficult. Seeing as he will now kill us without hesitation".

The group all nodded in agreement with the elderly owl.

Otulissa then had an idea. "Guys, I think I know how to keep Soren still enough for me to save him". The band perked up at the news.

She began explaining her plan.

And far away from the tree, across the great sea of Hoolemere, through Kuneer and Tyto forest and in the middle of the beaks the Pure Ones were planning their assault.

Metal Beak sat at the head of a long table, along the sides of the table sat his commanders and generals.

To his left sat his mate and love of his life, Nyra.

Soren was supposed to sit to his right, but the warrior had not arrived yet.

The meeting carried on without him. "Soren says that there will be between 50 to 200 guardians defending the tree. So we must come in force and have the superior numbers on our side". Kludd's generals nodded at their leaders information.

One lieutenant was about to suggest a tactic when the door to the room was forcefully kicked open.

All eyes turned to the grey, masked owl strolling into the room. There were red spots on several parts of his body. "Nice of you to show up". Said Kludd, ticked off that Soren would miss a meeting.

Evil Soren replied in a demonic voice. "Sorry, by the way. How do you get blood out of feathers?". Kludd shrugged. "I have no idea, Nyra?".

Nyra simply answered "Lemon juice and water".

Evil Soren nodded a simple thank you. Kludd got back on track with the meeting. "Elanore will lead the majority of our force to attack the Guardians front, near the tree with the gong. While that is happening Soren, Nyra and I will sneak through the rear and attack the civilians".

Nyra continued for her mate. "If all goes according to plan we will beat the guardians, if not severely wound their forces and morale".

The members of the table nodded at the idea for an attack.

Soren only smiled, he was about to say something witty when a splitting pain hit his head.

He held both of his wings to his head and collapsed onto one knee.

Kludd and the generals noticed this and rushed to him.

"Soren are you okay?". Soren replied with "Nothing but a headache".

Nyra smirked. "well , get control of the headache. You're leading us to Ga'Hoole tonight".

Soren looked up and grinned, "Then get the army ready to move". Declared Soren "This is the last night the guardians shall now".


End file.
